clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Arms Around a Memory
The sixteenth episode of Season 5. Summary Brittany is stuck between a rock and a hard place when her father comes back from war and doesn't approve of the girl she's become. Is she willing to change for someone who is now a stranger to her? Meanwhile, Peyton has been staying with Maverick and is starting to believe he's changed, but when something happens to change her mind, where can she go? And Wendy realizes how messed up her school's sex ed is and looks to change it. Main Plot Brittany finds her life turned upside-down when her father returns from Syria after being involved in a bombing incident. Now a cripple, he is angry at the world and not the man Brittany remembers, can she face that her father is a changed man? Sub Plot Peyton has been pleasantly surprised by Maverick's behavior since she moved in with him, but when echoes of the person he used to be start to show, she fears of going down the rabbit hole again and seeks help, but will anybody be there to catch her? Third Plot Wendy is faced with sex head-on and has a tough decision to make, but when her school's sex-ed only focuses on abstinance, she realizes there has to be a change and decides to take a stand. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Arms Around a Memory" by Hilary Duff. *This episode marks the start of the Wendy-Chase Relationship. *First appearance of Oswald Miller and Andre Brith. *This episode marks the end of the Peyton-Danielle conflict. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Courtney B. Vance' as Andre Brith *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Bill Murray' as Oswald Miller *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Nico Tortorella' as Maverick Zephite *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Brittany: I can’t believe my dad is back… CHANGE IS EVERYWHERE Ethan: Your dad served in Afghanistan, of course he’s not going to be the same as he was before. Brittany: He scares me, E… (Brittany is seen packing her things in a suitcase) BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE GOOD Peyton: I thought I could trust him…but I can’t. Angel: You have to get out of there! (Peyton is seen at Danielle’s doorstep) AND YOU WILL BE SHOCKED Wendy: Maybe I’m not so innocent… Chase: If you want to have sex, we can have sex. Wendy: I think I’m ready… (Wendy is seen looking nervous as Chase kisses her neck) BY EVERYONE (Brittany is seen storming away from Ethan) (Wendy is seen walking out of class) (Danielle is seen about to slam the door on Peyton) Brittany: You choose, mom! Either me or dad! NEW EPISODE “ARMS AROUND A MEMORY” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 516a.jpg 516b.jpg 516c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Brittany: “You think he’s at least pretend to care when he sees his daughter again for the first time in 4 years!” *Peyton: “I can take care of myself, Angel. I’ve been doing it my whole life, why stop now?” *'Mr. Brith': “I’m not brave. I just do the right thing, fight for what is right.” *Wendy: “He can’t just expect us to abstain from sex just because he said we should. We should be taught the different kinds of protection and how they work so if the situation presents itself, we’re not clueless.” *Chloe: “No father should call his daughter a slut, that is so disrespectful!” *Peyton: “You used to be able to control me, but not anymore. I’m stronger than that now.” *Brittany: “I’ve had ex-boyfriends call me a slut, I’ve had random people online call me a slut, I’ve had CHURCH people call me a slut, I WON’T let my own father call me a slut!” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_516:_Arms_Around_a_Memory Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Brittany Plots Category:Peyton Plots Category:Wendy Plots